No One Tell Alya!
by Stutterbug
Summary: Alya trudges into class one day looking extremely sad. She had forgotten to charge her phone the night before and had to go the day without it! When a very interesting photo finds its way onto social media, everyone takes the chance to pull a little joke on the unsuspecting Ladyblogger.


No One Tell Alya!

_Snap! _The phone clicked as it captured an image. The person behind the phone switched to their social media and posted the photo. As they did so, however, they didn't quite realise the pandemonium they would cause. All over the school, this photo appeared on the feed of all the student's social media. People's jaws dropped and some cried out in despair upon viewing it. For it was quite an interesting photo, with quite an interesting caption. This caption read:

_**OMG! ADRIEN KISSING A GIRL! NEW GIRLFRIEND CONFIRMED?**_

Of course this caused a rainbow of reactions. But the best reaction had to of come from the girlfriend's best friend. Alya Cesaire. She happened to find out in a different way.

Earlier that morning, a melancholy Alya trudged into class. Gloomy expression and dragging feet. She leant against her boyfriend with a heavy sigh. Burying her face into his shirt. "What's the matter Al, you seem a bit sad." He said concerned, shifting his position to better comfort her. "My phone's out of batteries!" She complained, lip quivering. Nino's worry dissipated slightly at this comment but he continued to rub circles on her back as she continued. "What if there's an akuma attack?! How can I uphold the integrity of the Ladyblog if I can't record the battle!"

Her complaints were less than quiet, everyone in class heard of her misfortune. Kim in particular paid extra attention. Cogs whirring in his brain thinking of ways to use this to his advantage. When the photo showed up, he knew exactly what he would do. Getting out his phone he added a new comment to the photo. A comment that read:

_**No one tell Alya!**_

As Alya walked down the corridors she was followed by a few suspicious snickers. She particularly confused when one student, upon seeing her, burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Finally she made it to the cafeteria, seeing her friends at a table she headed towards them. Hoping they could clear everything up for her. "Do you guys know why everyone seems to be laughing at me?" She inquired. To her dismay, however, her question was answered only with more giggles. She scowled at them all and Nino cleared his throat. "Sorry babe," He said, sending a somewhat apologetic expression in her direction. "It's just this photo that's been going 'round on social media lately." This comment, as expected, only fueled her curiosity more. "What photo?" She asked, eyes blazing with anticipation.

"Sorry," Adrien quipped from across the table, grinning mischievously. "We can't tell you."

"WHAT?!" Alya screeched indignantly. "Why the hell not?" She sent a glare at all of them, focusing particularly on her best friend. Marinette squeaked and avoided her gaze. Although she looked meek under Alya's stare, she was, in reality, holding in her laughter as much as the others were. "We just can't Als, that's the rules." She said looking up at the seething girl adjacent her. "Wh-what rules?!" She continued to try question them but when she got no reply she stood up. "If you won't tell me, I'll ask someone else." With that she stormed off. Going around all the other tables. Interrogating the students seated at each. Free from her wrath the three friends, once more, burst into fits of laughter.

No one was telling her _anything. _Well, not anything useful at least. She'd gone through the entire year group. Asking again and again about this mysterious photo. No one was giving up any useful information. What was that photo of anyway? Was it something funny? Was it something gross? Was it embarrassing? Was it of _her?!_

This whole ordeal was giving her a headache.

Throughout the day, Alya became more and more paranoid. What was it? What was it! Soon enough she couldn't take it anymore. It was the last class of the day and she hadn't paid attention to _any _of it. Instead dedicating her energy to filling an entire page of her notebook with theories about the wretched photo.

She walked with Adrien and Marinette out of the class after the bell had rung. Pleading them to tell her what it was. They just smiled at each other, refusing to give anything away. Alya was just about to give up on everything when Adrien spoke up. "Oh, looks like my car's here." _Damn, _that wasn't what Alya was hoping to hear. She sighed dejectedly. "Bye Alya." Adrien said with a wave. She only gave a small wave in returned, still mad at her friends. "Bye Mari." Adrien continued, leaning down to give Marinette a quick peck on the lips. He smirked at Alya, and gave Marinette's hand a little squeeze before letting go and walking to his car. Apparently Alya never noticed that he'd been holding it the entire time. Apparently her brain was still trying to catch up with everything that was happening. Suddenly it clicked and she exploded. "DID HE JUST KISS YOU?!" She screeched. Her pitch similar to that of a pterodactyl. Marinette burst out laughing, trying hard to breathe. Alya stared disbelieving at her friend. Was this what everyone had been keeping from her all day? "OH. MY. GOD. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT MARI!"

As soon as Alya got home she went straight to her room and plugged in her phone. She sat impatiently next to it, waiting for it to return to life. Once it had gotten the tiniest sliver of power she snatched it from where it lay and frantically went to check her social media.

There it was. The little photo that caused so much trouble. Alya stared at it for a few moments. Then she saved it.

It was a _really _cute photo after all.


End file.
